cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Heinrich Schifler
Corporal Heinrich Schifler was a German soldier who served in the Wehrmacht during World War II. He is a playable character in Call of Duty: Iron Wolf. He is the older brother of Erich Schifler, and like him, he fights in the North Africa campaign. Biography Early Life Heinrich Schifler was born and raised in Germany, alongside his younger brother, Erich. The two brothers mostly did everything together, going on explorations around their city, playing games and even hunting. As teenagers, the two would sneak into bars to meet with friends and drink Heinrich would later marry a woman named Hilde, and he would then join the Wehrmacht. During his service, he eventually got a leave back home to spend time with her. Upon returning to North Africa, he discovered that Hilde was expecting his child, making him excited to return. Heinrich and Erich were also part of a Wehrmacht guard unit that toured China, Japan and Korea, guarding a Nazi delegation, where Heinrich would meet Mei Lin, giving her a stopwatch as a gift. World War II Heinrich is sent to North Africa, where he fights British forces in numerous fierce battles in the deserts, helping seize much land in North Africa that gets added to the new German empire. He sees fighting to defend German lines and assault British lines and positions, as well as fighting to seize and defend villages and supply camps. Heinrich reunites with his brother, Erich, who is also serving as a Wehrmacht soldier in North Africa, and they fight in the ferocious battle of El Alimein. Heinrich fights British defenses and lines in the deserts and then assaulting and defending several villages and trenches. After this, he helps assault El Alimein, fighting through the city and seizing it. After seizing North Africa, Heinrich is sent to Russia, where he fights alongside Rudolf Shaften, serving as his leader. Fighting in Stalingrad Heinrich fights past Russian forces and defenses in the outskirts of Stalingrad, then he fights to defend a German trench, and then fight to defend a German base. He then leads a counter assault to fight across a field and destroy a Soviet headquarters. Heinrich then keeps fighting Russian defenses and forces in the streets and buildings to destroy supply holds, then he fights and seizes a courtyard and destroys a couple tanks. With that, Heinrich fights to defend German trenches, then assaults and holds a train station, and then Heinrich fights and eliminates Russian key defensive points. He then fights past Russian defenses in the buildings and fights Russian forces in the streets to assault and seize city hall, then Heinrich helps Shaften fight to defend the hall from a massive Russian counter attack. Returning to North Africa, Heinrich keeps fighting in fierce battles and skirmishes in North Africa, eventually fighting to hold onto Tunisia. Heinrich fights to defend German lines and fight off British assaults, then he keeps fighting past British defenses and forces in the deserts and clearing the way to the city of Khirsijine. Heinrich fights into Khirsijine, assaulting the outskirts, then fighting through the streets, buildings and marketplaces and clearing British resistance out. Here, he meets Nazi officer, Karl von Hershing, and is reluctantly ordered to help him find a journal. They find the journal, then Heinrich fights to defend Khirsijine from a British counter assault. After taking Khirsijine, Hershing takes Heinrich to an isolated part of the city, in which Hershing sadistically makes Heinrich watch as he and his men execute British prisoners, and massacre Arab civilians Heinrich and his fellow soldiers had befriended, demoralizing him. Later on, Heinrich sees Hershing murder his commander, Reinifer, and then drag his friend, Hans Kiefel into Khirsijine, so Heinrich breaks free and fights past Hershing's men to rescue Kiefel, in which Heinrich fights off Hershing himself and rescues Kiefel, taking a piece from Hershing's journal. However, Hershing pursues and kills Kiefel and then wounds Heinrich, but Heinrich is able to escape with a piece of the journal. The seriously wounded Heinrich makes his way to a part of Khirsijine where he finds British soldiers under Captain Jack Price escaping, and Heinrich turns the piece from the journal over to Price before Heinrich then dies of his wounds. Heinrich's journal was also taken by Price, where he found a detailed plan Heinrich drew up to rescue Jews from the ghettos and get them to Switzerland. Personality and Traits Heinrich was a very compassionate man who held very high morals. He despised tyranny and oppression and had a very high desire to help others. Despite this, he could also be very arrogant, rude and conceited at times and could be insulting towards others and disrespectful towards authority. Even so, he always means well and he shows very strong care for those suffering from oppression, as well as befriending local people in the areas he serves in, being very protective of them. Despite holding very anti-Nazi views, he was very loyal and patriotic towards Germany and did initially hold hateful views towards his enemies. Relationships Erich Schifler Heinrich and Erich had a very close relationship, being very helpful and protective of each other and always looking out for one another. Growing up, the two did everything together, and they often worked jobs together as well. While they both mostly served in the same theater, the two often expressed concern for the state of the other. Karl von Hershing As soon as he met him, Heinrich and Hershing immediately disliked each other, with Heinrich disliking Hershing for his SS affiliations and his haughty attitude. This dislike turned into deeply bitter hatred when Hershing sadistically executed Arab civilians that Heinrich had befriended, and then harmed his friend, Hans Kiefel. As such, Heinrich furiously hunted down Hershing for his cruelty. Hans Kiefel Heinrich and Kiefel were very good friends, fighting alongside each other in battle and being very loyal and protective of each other. Heinrich often risked his life to save Kiefel, and off the battlefield, they constantly talked and joked with each other. Reinifer Heinrich had a very strong admiration for Reinifer, seeing him as a model soldier and showing great respect for him. He looked up to him constantly and showed much trust in him, and he became furious when he died. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Barbarian Category:Fighter Category:Lawful Category:Bully Slayers Category:Destroyers Category:Gunman Category:Characters Turned to the Other Side Category:Egotists Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Gaolers Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Guardians Category:Genius Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Rescuers Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Neutral Category:Homicidal Category:Wise Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Vigilantes Category:War Heroes Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Altruistic Category:One Man Army Category:Hunters Category:Normal Skilled Category:Heretics Category:Insecure Category:Jerks Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Survivors Category:Right Hand Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Honorable Category:Karma Houdini Category:Anti Heroes Category:Passionate Learners Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Loyal Category:Enforcers Category:Determinators Category:Brutes Category:Mischievous Category:Chaotic Category:Assassin Category:Serious Category:Deceased Category:Scapegoat